De las cinco veces en las que Corn casi es descubierto
by mutemuia
Summary: Y la vez en que lo fue.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Skip Beat _no es mío. Tampoco Corn. ¡Ojalá!

* * *

><p><strong>DE LAS CINCO VECES EN LAS QUE CORN CASI ES DESCUBIERTO, Y LA VEZ EN QUE LO FUE<strong>

-5. Cuando Tsuruga Ren enfermó y la llamó 'Kyoko-chan', en medio de la fiebre. Ese simple nombre, pronunciado por alguien que jamás la llamaría así, la alteró. Solo Yashiro-san la llamaba por ese nombre alguna vez, y eso desde el cariño y el afecto. Pero ¿Tsuruga Ren? No, desde luego, él no le tenía a ella ningún cariño… y afecto, menos… Bueno, puede que las cosas ahora estuvieran algo más civilizadas entre ellos, pero nada más… Eso no la salvaba de sus ataques verbales y sus miradas glaciales. Entonces ¿por qué ese 'Kyoko-chan' salido de su boca removió algo dentro de ella?, ¿por qué despertó ecos en su memoria de tardes de verano junto al río? Esa familiaridad y la tierna sonrisa con que lo dijo… 'Gracias, Kyoko-chan'… Como si lo hubiera hecho siempre… No. Casi nadie la llamaba así desde su infancia. Ni siquiera Shotaro. Solo Corn. Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan…

-4. Cuando en Karuizawa salió a dar un paseo. Se estaba volviendo loca con todo lo que le había pasado: el acoso y ataque de Reino, el comportamiento de repente casi humano de Shotaro, y el disgusto y decepción de su senpai. Tsuruga-san había llegado antes de lo previsto y al enterarse de todo, enfureció. Oh, no expresó cólera, no. Sonrió. Y eso fue aún más temible. Muchísimo peor. Esa caballerosa sonrisa de mentira reservada exclusivamente para ocultar la ira y la furia. Furioso con el beagle, furioso con Shotaro, furioso con Yashiro, y furioso con ella, pero ¿por qué? La única que escapó intacta fue Momose-san, pobrecita, tener que haber sentido tal hielo y fuego sin tener idea… Kyoko supone que su senpai se sintió ofendido por verse excluido y no informado de toda la situación. Por ser tratado como un extraño, les dijo, como un forastero, él, de entre todos… De acuerdo, como su senpai, tiene interés por lo que le pueda pasar a su kohai, pero hasta el punto de ponerse así por estar implicado Shotaro, Kyoko no lo entiende, la verdad…

Rindiéndose a la victoria de una noche de pesadillas y de insomnio, en esas cavilaciones andaba la muchacha cuando se echó a andar al bosque bien temprano. Era la hora de las hadas, cuando ya hay algo de luz pero el sol aún no ha salido, y se mezclan sin cesar las luces y las sombras. Una hora mágica, perfecta para propiciar encuentros feéricos y danzar con las criaturas del bosque. Y claro, le hizo recordar a Corn, su príncipe de las hadas. Recordó sus días con Corn allá en Kyoto…

Y lo vio. Allí estaba. Corn… El Corn adulto, hermoso, con la luz del alba a su espalda, jugando brillos de sol en su pelo…

Dos segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que vio a Corn. La luz del amanecer la engañó. Era Tsuruga Ren.

No era Corn. ¿Cómo iba a serlo?

-3. Cuando Hizuri Kuu le encargó interpretar a su hijo Kuon. Para animarla y mejorar sus habilidades como actriz le encomendó un papel masculino. Un papel a tiempo completo. Le enriquecería como actriz y aprendería muchísimo. Por supuesto, era todo un honor recibir consejos de Hizuri Kuu, uno de los más grandes actores de Japón de todos los tiempos. Le habló y habló sin parar de las maravillas de su hijo, Corn, … hey, espera … su corazón se saltó un latido… y luego empezó a correr… Preguntó, tenía que hacerlo. A media voz, porque los nervios no le permitían más. Al final resultó que la pronunciación inglesa del nombre de su hijo sonaba como 'Corn' a oídos japoneses, pero con la correcta pronunciación japonesa es 'Kuon', con una -u- muy breve, casi sin pronunciar, y la -o- más larga. Ah, claro, incluso si tuvieran el mismo nombre, no había forma de que su Corn, príncipe de las hadas, fuera el Corn/Kuon, hijo de Hizuri, rey entre los actores. Se había preocupado por un segundo… No, qué va, no había forma de que fueran la misma persona…

-2. Cuando vio volar a BJ. Ese día ella se había separado de su adorado Nii-san porque tenía que hablar sin falta con el Presidente. Y luego se quedó dormida (mala noche le había dado Cain…). Y cuando entró en el plató de _Tragic Marker_ se encontró con la gente del equipo conteniendo un grito. Allá, en lo alto de la estructura del escenario vio a Cain, BJ más bien, intentando matar a Murasame. Lo estaba estrangulando. Murasame no tenía apoyo apenas, iba a caer o morir asfixiado, una de dos. Pues ambos morirían. Y cayeron los dos. Kyoko solo pudo gritar. Y él la oyó.

Y entonces voló.

Se retorció en el aire, giró sobre sí mismo, una, dos veces, volvió a hacerlo, de nuevo otro giro, y otro…, y finalmente llegó al suelo con la elegancia de un gimnasta al terminar su ejercicio. Digno de la máxima puntuación. Impecable.

Murasame había caído sobre la lona que habían preparado a toda prisa. Asustado, pero vivo. Ileso. Cain estaba aún en el suelo en la misma postura en la que había aterrizado. Inmóvil, ausente. Con una indiferencia totalmente fingida, la genuina Setsuka Heel, en su estado más puro, cruzó el plató con ese elegante caminar de botas altas, sus tacones resonando en el silencio horrorizado que era ahora el estudio, se agachó, y empezó a sacarle fotos a su 'hermano' con el móvil alabando la apariencia putrefacta de su maquillaje. En su mirada vacía hubo un destello de reconocimiento. Y poco a poco, Cain volvió.

Solo más tarde, cuando ya estaban en el refugio que era su habitación del hotel, se dio cuenta. BJ había volado. Volaba como Corn. El Corn de su infancia, allá junto al río, en su lugar secreto. La misma elegancia, esa misma gracia etérea que ella creía exclusiva de las hadas. Pero no. Imposible. Tsuruga Ren no podía ser Corn. Tsuruga Ren es humano, Corn es un hada. No es que haya mucha gente en el mundo que pueda volar igual, pero ¿por qué acababa pensando otra vez lo mismo que en Karuizawa? ¿Por qué confundía a Ren con Corn?

-1. Cuando se encontró con Corn en Guam. Saliendo del mar como un dios de los océanos. Arrebatador. Perfecto. Ella sabía quién era. Después de tantos años, tenía que ser Corn. Su Corn. El verdadero Corn. Su amigo de la infancia. Su príncipe de las hadas. Aunque los problemas vinieron después, con la magia. Sí, la magia que le otorgó la voz de Tsuruga Ren. 'Kyoko-chan'. Culpa de ella, al parecer… Por lo mismo, era muy semejante físicamente. Corn le explicó que las hadas se camuflan entre los humanos adoptando la apariencia casi exacta de estos. Es por ello que no debía extrañarse de ser tan similar a su senpai. Excepción hecha, por supuesto, de su pelo rubio y sus ojos esmeralda, parece ser que estos rasgos siempre pudo mantenerlos a pesar de involucrar la actividad mágica…

Las señales estaban por todas partes. Cuando oyó su voz. Igual que la de Tsuruga Ren. Cuando se fijó en su estructura ósea. Igual que la de Tsuruga Ren. La gente que le era más cercana ya conocía las habilidades antropométricas de Kyoko. Ella podía extrapolar y calcular dimensiones y proporciones como la mejor antropóloga forense. Aunque únicamente las aplicara a la confección de muñecos, que eran terriblemente semejantes a sus modelos reales. Ella no cometía errores. Por eso fue especialmente perturbador el momento en que observó a Corn, que estaba de espaldas a ella, y se fijó en su aurícula. Ella había visto los suficientes episodios policíacos/forenses como para saber que el pabellón auricular de una persona (entiéndase oreja), con sus formas, pliegues y curvas específicos, reúne las mismas características que las huellas digitales. Son únicas e inconfundibles. No se repiten. Y aquí estaba ella examinando disimuladamente la aurícula de Corn. Igual que la de Tsuruga Ren.

Todo estaba allí. Listo para ella. Pero no lo vio…

No… Quedó sometida a la preocupación de la maldición en la que Corn le dijo que estaba atrapado. Maldición que solo se rompería con un beso de amor. Sí, como en los cuentos. El inconveniente era que Kyoko no amaba a Corn. No. Siempre será una parte importante de su corazón, pero no lo ama. Y aquí le dio Corn la sorpresa de su vida: No hay problema, porque él sí la ama. '¿Pero tú sabes lo que estás diciendo?', 'Por supuesto'. Así se lo dijo, con seguridad, firme y convencido, sin dudas. Corn le dijo que la amaba. Con la voz de Tsuruga Ren. Era demasiado para ella. Casi le da algo…

Vamos, porque ella quería a Ren. Lo amaba. Le había costado reconocer ante sí misma sus propios sentimientos, pero la verdad era esa. Ella no podía corresponder al amor de Corn, porque amaba a Tsuruga Ren.

Todo estaba allí. Listo para ella. Pero ella seguía sin verlo…

Resumiendo, mientras una de las partes amara a la otra, podría romperse el mencionado hechizo. Y efectivamente el beso de amor fue dado, aunque algo decepcionante en opinión de Corn. Pero es lo que pasa cuando la otra persona no te corresponde, por mucho príncipe que se sea… Y el muy rufián al irse le robó un beso. ¡Le robó un beso! Un beso pleno y hermoso, en absoluto semejante al beso de oso hormiguero del gusano de Shotaro… No, ese no contaba… Un beso que la sorprendió y la conmovió. Un beso lindo y perfecto de su príncipe de hadas, que decidió convertir en su primer beso oficial, por afecto y en reconocimiento a Corn. El Corn que era casi idéntico a Tsuruga Ren…

Todo estaba allí. Listo para ella. Pero ella no veía nada de nada…

+1. Cuando Tsuruga Ren enfermó con fiebre y Yashiro la llamó para que le auxiliara. La profesionalidad de Ren era legendaria, pero eso se cobraba su precio. Repetir una y otra vez esa escena del rescate de un niño agarrado en precario a un árbol atravesado en medio del turbulento torrente, se cobró el precio. Por una cuestión o por otra estuvieron dos días grabando esa escena: cuestiones técnicas, como que se veían las cuerdas de seguridad, o la luz no era buena, o el viento fastidiaba la grabación de audio, o el chiquillo olvidaba sus líneas, o estaba demasiado asustado para actuar siquiera, lo que fuera… El caso es que una y otra vez acababa Tsuruga Ren empapado, metido en el torrente (artificial) hasta el pecho, y con el viento frío haciendo de las suyas. Enfermó, por supuesto. Sorprendentemente, el crío estaba bien, ni un achís ni un achús…

De todo esto la informó puntualmente Yashiro cuando la llamó casi desesperado. Tenía dos reuniones importantes para esa noche y Ren aún no estaba bien. Tenía pesadillas, se agitaba y hablaba en sueños, la fiebre aún estaba alta. En fin, necesitaba atención constante. Y Yashiro recurrió a quien ya tenía experiencia en tal situación. Mogami Kyoko. Ella no se pudo negar.

Cuando Yashiro se fue, desplegó todo su equipo de supervivencia al catarro, mucho más completo que el de la otra vez. Había pasado antes por la farmacia y se había aprovisionado bien. Los parches de frío, antipiréticos, jarabes, tanto el expectorante como el mucolítico, toallitas húmedas para refrescar la piel, pastillas suavizantes para la garganta, Vick Vaporub* para la congestión del pecho, un inhalador para despejar la nariz, y muchos, muchos pañuelos de papel…

Ren estaba hecho mierda… Los ojos hinchados, la nariz como un pimiento, los labios secos y agrietados, con escalofríos y temblores febriles acompañados de toses y estornudos. El gran Tsuruga Ren vencido por un resfriado común.

Él dormía con ese sueño inquieto de los enfermos, y ella fue a buscar el termómetro al baño. Con sumo cuidado para no tocarlo se lo puso bajo la axila, mientras lo iba revisando para ver por dónde empezaba. Sí, seguía con fiebre. Le levantó un poco la cabeza y le hizo tomar un antipirético con unos sorbos de agua, le puso la compresa fría en la frente, y luego le hizo tragar una cucharada de jarabe. La verdad es que el pobre se dejaba hacer sin protestar porque no se enteraba de nada. Luego le fue a secar el sudor del rostro y cuello para refrescarlo y se llevó una sorpresa. Era muy pequeño, pequeñísimo, pero allí estaba. En el nacimiento del pelo se veía una sombra rubia. Hum, ¿Tsuruga Ren se tiñe? Con mucha precaución investigó un poco más al otro lado de la cara y vio lo mismo. Con un poco más de investigación lo confirmó. Las raíces del cabello eran rubias. ¡Tsuruga Ren era rubio! Rubio dorado, rubio claro, además. Ella sabía que era extranjero, o que por lo menos no se había criado en Japón, pero ¿rubio?, eso era toda una novedad.

Y ahora le llegaba la parte más incómoda. Tenía algo de bálsamo labial en el bolso, pero no era el de barra, sino del que se aplica con el dedo. Huy, sí, ella iba a tocar lo que medio Japón se moría por besar. Menos mal que él dormía y que nadie podía ver el rubor de su cara mientras lo hacía, con delicadeza y suavidad, mientras dibujaba sus labios con su dedo.

Pero la incomodidad de Kyoko no terminaba ahí. No, señor. Le quedaba la parte más vergonzosa para una doncella japonesa de crianza tradicional. El Vaporub. Sí, vamos a ver, este ungüento mentolado, de olor muy penetrante, tenía que aplicarlo en pecho, espalda y garganta. Ella pasaría vergüenza, pero a él le sentaría bien, le descongestionaría, y le ayudaría a respirar mejor. Pues reuniendo valor le desabrochó los primeros botones del pijama y le abrió la camisa lo suficiente. Y allí estaba. Ese pecho sobre el que ella se había paseado, ese pecho que ella había tocado y acariciado aquella noche… Bueno, aunque hoy la finalidad era otra. Sé profesional, Kyoko, se decía. Y empezó con las ligeras fricciones en pecho y cuello, con movimientos circulares y lentos. Él gimió. 'Kyoko…'. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Su voz era débil, pero juraría que había dicho su nombre de pila, y sin honoríficos. Ella, que se había detenido, continuó con la aplicación de la pomada, de nuevo en el pecho. Esta vez lo dijo más alto. 'Kyoko…, mía…'. Y la aludida ahora se ruborizó. Muuuucho más de lo que ya estaba, porque su voz, la de Ren, había sonado sensual, como si estuviera disfrutando, vamos, sonó erótica. No es que ella supiera mucho de estas cosas, pero sí, el hombre que ella amaba estaba diciendo su nombre de una manera que le hacía enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies. ¿Él estaba soñando con ella? Y por amor de Dios, ¿qué estaban haciendo en ese sueño? ¿Pero qué…

Abrió los ojos. Turbios por la fiebre. La miró, le sonrió y le dijo 'Cariño… vuelve pronto a la cama'. Así, tal cual, como lo lees… Y se volvió a dormir.

¡Guau! ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza a ese hombre? Estaba soñando con ella, pero ¿el qué? Pero no era eso lo más extraño, no, señor, ¡oh maravilla de maravillas!, sus ojos eran verdes. Como esmeraldas. Verdes como los ojos de Corn. Eran los ojos de Corn. Sí.

Y en ese punto de saturación mental y de sobrecarga, en donde o estallas o lo sueltas, todo en su cabeza empieza a hacer clic-clac-clic, y Kyoko por una vez llega a las conclusiones correctas.

¡POR FIN!

-5. Ren es el Corn de su infancia.

-5. Ren es humano.

-5. No, no tiene ADN de hadas. No es un hada.

-4. Ren es el Corn adulto.

-3. Corn es Kuon. Hizuri Kuon. Casi seguro. Seguro.

-2. Ren y Corn saben volar.

-2. Los dos aún tienen las alas manchadas de oscuridad.

-1. Ren es el Corn de Guam.

-1. Corn la 'engañó' en Guam. Tiene una sola oportunidad para justificarse convincentemente.

-1. Corn quería besarla.

-1. Corn la ama. Lo dijo.

-1. Corn la besó.

-1. Ren quería besarla.

-1. Ren la ama. Lo dijo.

-1. Ren la besó.

+1. Ren tiene mucho que explicarle. Mucho. Pero cuando se mejore… Puede mostrarse generosa…

+1. Los sueños de Ren no son aptos para todos los públicos.

* * *

><p><em>* Me disculpan, por favor, pero no sé qué marca usan en Japón. El Vaporub es un ungüento con mentol, eucalipto y alcanfor, que se unta en garganta, pecho y espalda para aliviar la congestión. Aquí en España se usa especialmente en la infancia. Aunque eso Kyoko no lo sabe… XD<em>

_- Otra cosa: _

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, en el punto -2 me cito y me readapto a mí misma, por si les suena de algo parte del texto… XD_

_- A Laura, por descubrirme la regla del 5+1 del fic._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
